Mentor's suprise
by BatFlashWing
Summary: The Team is planning something special for they're mentors
1. Chapter 1

This is a fan fiction and is just made for fun I do not make any money off this. Warnings will come as needed.

Mentor's Surprise

Chapter 1

(Warning a slight slap on the backside not a full spanking just a swat in this chapter)

"Bruce, can I talk to you?" Dick asked as he walked up too the man's bathroom door seeing he was just standing there shaving

"Sure what is it."

"Well with spring break coming up and my birthday at the same time is it possible that I have a really cool party this year?" Bruce stopped in mid shave and gave the boy a look.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking it would be fun to well, have a party with my whole team right here in this house."

"You mean all of you teens would stay over here for the day right?"

"No over night! You know a sleep over."

"I don't know that seems like it would be a pretty big,"

"No it wouldn't and you said I could do anything I want remember."

"I did?"

"At breakfast."

"Was that before or after the coffee?"

"Before."

"I see that's why I don't remember that part."

"Remembering it or not Bruce you said it and you never go back on your word right?"

"That is correct I never go back on my word." The man replied as he cleared the last of the shaving cream off his face with a towel before walking in.

'Now tell me the rest of these plans," Bruce told the boy before sitting down beside him.

"Well we wouldn't do the dorky thing and have any of those kinds of fixings, but I thought it would be cool if we had nothing but junk at this thing I mean nothing good for you at all. And not only that I we would watch movies tell stories that kind of thing."

"Alright I guess since you only hit fourteen once that would be alright this time."

"Really?"

"Really, there will be rules to this party."

"Of course they're will be aren't they're always?"

"Just remember this as well if they come here they will learn some of the other little secrets you don't want them to find out."

"Like what?"

"Let's see here, you still use Eleanor at night," Bruce told him Dick flushed a brilliant red as he was reminded that the man knew about that still.

"And they will understand since they know that I still have trouble with my parent's deaths. And they also know something else Bruce."

"And what's that?"

"I can be worse then a snake when it comes to revenge."

"That is true," Bruce stated remembering a time when Dick had gotten pretty mad at Wally for something and decided he wanted to scare the crap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback

"I can't believe he did that to me! Of all the dirty rotten!" Dick spat angrily as he stormed into the large house he threw his school back on the floor and kicked it out of the way.

"We have a temper this evening do we Master Dick?"

"Sorry Alfred, I'm just mad at Kid Jerk."

"And what did he do that was so wrong?" The butler asked.

"Spread something about me at the school, and he doesn't even GO THERE!" Dick called out as he slammed the door behind him.

"Oh dear," Alfred stated knowing full well that nothing was going to get that boy to open up and tell the rest of the story at this point the only other one that would have even had half the chance was Bruce and he was out on real business for the next week. When the butler had brought in the boy's dinner deciding that Dick might prefer to eat alone that time he found that the boy was no where to be seen, and the tunnel that lead to his room to the bat cave was open, and his Red Bird gone. Alfred walked over to the console and picked up the radio trying to get the boy to talk to him. That's when Alfred called Bruce and informed him of the situation.

"Wally go get ready for bed, its getting late and you have school tomorrow." Barry called out into the living room where the teen was playing a video game.

"Can't I finish the game?"

"Not right now, it's already past ten o'clock I let you stay up as late as I can I know how you get in the mornings now move it."

"Oh okay." Wally called out and walked into the bedroom he flipped on the light never seeing a thing as he grabbed his bed clothes before heading to get a shower. In a no time at all he was back in the room drying his hair before climbing into bed and turning out the lamp by his bed. Everything was still in the house when Wally woke with the need to use the bathroom he looked at his clock 3 am. That's when he looked up right into red glowing eyes. The boy screamed his heart out trying to scramble out of bed and calling for his uncle at the same time. That's when the lights flipped on and both Wally and Barry found Robin standing there dressed all black he flipped the switch on his mask to turn the red lights off.

"Not cool," The teen panted. "Not cool at all what the hell is your problem?" Wally asked trying to get his heart back in to place.

"You know damn well what the hell the problem is!" Dick hissed at him.

"Okay, that's enough of that Dick, I'm calling Bruce and until he gets here we are all sitting down and working this out. Barry stated before walking up and popping the junior bat in the rear.

"HEY!"

"Be glad its not the whole thing, that was for pulling this crap!" Barry snapped go sit your rear ends on the couch."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Flashback~~~

Hearing Bruce repeat that story to him Dick had to blush a bit more then decided he had to be a bit playful at the moment knocking the man to the ground and sitting on top. Seeing what the teen was after Bruce grinned.

"Oh that's how it's going to be? You think you can win this do you?"

"I know I can!" Dick stated proudly then yelped as Bruce grabbed a foot out from its place and started running his finger over the soul causing the boy to screech in a laughing fit.

"See I know your still pretty ticklish."

"That's not fair" Dick laughed out trying to break free and get the upper hand he would have too if Alfred hadn't brought in they're breakfast.

"Bruce it's the weekend do you have to go to the office?"

"I need to get a bit of paper work over there done,"

"Can't you put it off a little?"

"I really can't they're due on Monday.

"Then why didn't you get it done before then?"

"I was completely backed up some of the other staff didn't get that stuff to me in time yesterday."

"That's they're fault not yours I want you to have fun here with me today."

"How about this, you come with me then we can do something after I get it done."

"That sounds fair." Dick called out.

"Why don't you go get dressed while I finish eating." As soon as he left the room Bruce turned to Alfred.

"I want to make sure this one is very special."

"What do you mean?"

"I finally got the paper work back" the man stated as he walked to one of his drawers and pulled out the envelope and handed it to Alfred.

"Oh my he'll flip."

"I know we've been trying to get this to go through for the past several years now. Its official he doesn't know it yet, I'm planning to give this to him as a gift. So let's make sure that this is the best one he can ever get, in fact I'm actually planning to invite the whole league as well as his friends.

"Very well Sir it should be a big blow out as you call it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What can I get ya?" The waitress asked as she held her notepad out.

"Go ahead and get what you want guys." Dick told them and waited while orders were being taken, once they were alone that's when he started talking.

"You know how we have father's day, and mother's day, you know those small holiday's where we show that we care about those that we love right?" He got a nod in answer as they listened to what the boy was telling them.

"I've been thinking about that an the fact too that at least to most of us our mentor's are kind of like our parents as well in a way."

"How so?" Conner asked.

"Well they teach us things, sometimes get in our faces wither we like it or not, they protect us, you know the things that parents do." Dick told them "And I was thinking we start setting aside just one day a year like those other holidays to show the mentor's how much we appreciate what they do for us, taking us under they're wing teaching us they're craft molding us into the hero's we are right now, I know for myself that I would have been probably lost in the system if it wasn't for mine." The boy stated. "I'd probably be a dangerous person to live with actually."

"I wouldn't be who I am either."

"Your both right" Kaldur commented "I am in the same boat as the rest of you if you think about it just in a different form."

"I was even thinking we work together and give the mentor's the best days of they're lives." Dick told them.

"What if we made them a dinner?" M'gann asked. "If I have some help I could make the food."

"I can do that," Artemis answered.

"I can help with getting the tables set up." Conner and Wally replied,

"And the rest of us can tweak the little things." The others answered.

"Now why don't we set on a date so that we can plan things slowly and not only that we can make sure it's something that becomes a tradition between Mentor's and you know sidekick's for a very long time." Wally stated.

"Even I think that's a great idea," Dick told him "I even have an idea for one gift but this one for ALL of the Superhero's not just Mentor's I mean clear from Dr. Fate to Superman, and even the ones that think they might be smaller on the latter. I've already talked to Alfred he says it would all be in our responsibility but he trusts that we can take care of everything."

"So he's the only one that knows about what's going on at this moment?" Dick nodded at the question. "The reason I asked for his help is because I needed a signature of someone over 21.

"So what are we planning?"

"Something sort of huge, and we'd need a lot of money to do it."

"How much are we talking?" Artemis asked. Dick pulled out some papers that Alfred had given him when he and Alfred had talked to the agent that was needed to be spoken to.

"Well the down payment would cost us $100,000,000."

"HOLY SHIT!" the group called out

"What the heck are we building?" M'gann asked with a stunned look as Dick explained what he was suggesting.

"Now everyone would take on they're own area covering they're Mentor's and such you know like you M'gann you'd take over your Uncle's, Artemis you would take over the Arrow's I don't know if Roy would join in or not." They nodded.

"And how do you expect us to pay for this?" Wally asked. "Unlike you we're not all billionaires"

"No but I figured we could all do small jobs and put a little in at a time I've brought an envelope that will be added into the Cave and we can put our earnings in once a week or so. Now the ones of us that are old enough to get real jobs can do that if they want, the other's of us are going to need to find other ways. What I'm adding in is my allowance,"

"and how much is that going to be Boy Genuis?"

"Well let's see here I get 50 bucks a week and Bruce expects me to put some in the bank, and try to take care of some of my own expenses such as school lunches, and such so I can add in about 20 a week or 180 each month, but I do have about 1500 I can put in right now from the savings I do have but I need to keep it in small amounts since he does watch my account." They nodded "Now if I get a grade card then I can add in a little extra from that as long as I keep my grades up." They nodded again still trying to wrap they're heads around what the mini billionaire was saying

"One more thing Dick" Kaldur called out "How are we going to do this and do our mission's work as well?"

"Like we do everything else."

"I see." Still sort of unsure that they would be able to pull it off but then again he knew that if there was a chance Dick would figure out how.

"On times we have a day off we can get together and hold car washes and such, do small jobs, in fact I know Bruce for one would pay a pretty penny if someone would wash all the cars he owns."

"How many are we talking about?" Artemis asked.

"I'm not really sure to be honest maybe about 100 or so."

"A hundred cars?"

"Possibly."

"Why so many?"

"He collects them."

"So maybe that's one way things would work out. The others we're going to need to be clever."

"Think about it and let me know we'll meet here in two weeks to see what we come up with that way the mentors can't figure it out." Dick told them as they walked out of the diner.

"ROBIN!" Batman's tone snapped the boy out of his thoughts.

"Sorry I didn't mean to space out like that I don't even know why it happened." The boy stated as he rubbed the area of his cheek that had been punched by the thug that they were supposed to be arresting.

"If you can not focus then you will need to go back to the car and wait."

"I can!" the boy spat! I don't know what happened there its never happened before."

"And it better not happen again, you know darn well that one slip up like that can mean the end of your life something I will NOT permit is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Dick whimpered slightly nervous about how the man was acting.

"Now let's see if we can catch them and tomorrow I will call you out of school until that jaw heals a bit that bruise is going to be a nasty one."

"We'll have to think of another excuse incase someone asks right?"

"Your right but lets focus on that part a little later." The boy nodded as he shot off his grapple gun and started off a head of the man. The Batman couldn't believe it even he had been caught by surprise on how much of an impact that this reckless child had on him.

"Wait for me you Imp!" The Bat grumbled out after the boy. He was about to say something to the boy when he was signaled to be quiet. Robin pointed to a window he was near.

"Joker!" Batman whispered in shock, "Who was to guess that he was behind this?" the boy nodded and waited for the okay to go in.

"Robin wait, I want you back in the car."

"What why?"

"I said go"

"But I can take him Batman!"

"I didn't ask that and I know you can but I want you back at the car NOW" The Bat whispered sharply making sure the boy knew fully that the man had no intentions of telling him again.

"Fine," Robin stated but not before punching the window in letting the villains know someone was outside. Batman growled as he made a mental note that he was going to KILL his bird himself. But at the moment he had other things that had to be done battling the Joker's men.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Warning spanking will be in this chapter.

As he sat Dick had the chance to think about what he did and what the outcome could actually be from something like this. The thirteen year old jumped at the sound of the car door opening. He didn't dare to look at the man, he couldn't not without making himself feel worse.

"What in the hell were you doing out there, Young Man? Don't you realize what could have happened?" Came the harsh tone. "I asked you a question Richard John and I expect an answer."

"I'm sorry Bruce I screwed up I know that I let my temper get the best of me again."

"That's all you have to say for your actions? Robin you know damn well how things work." Dick winced at the harshness that was coming from his father's mouth. "Tell me everything that could have happened by your little stunt" Dick swallowed he didn't want to answer because he already knew what could have happened. "If you do not want a second spanking on top of the one you will be having once we reach home I suggest you answer me." The Boy Wonder couldn't help but whimper a bit at the revile of what his punishment was going to be. "Right now BOY!"

"Since we didn't know if there was a victim in there they could have been killed, I could have had you killed if there were more goons in there then I was seeing."

"That is correct."

"I'm sorry Bruce I was just,"

"Oh I know what you were just doing and you were being a spoiled little brat who can only think of himself!"

"That's not true at all!" Dick cried out

"It sure looked that way," Bruce stated as they pulled drove into the darkened tunnel that led to the underground hideaway. Once they got out Bruce walked the teen over to a corner.

"Stand there until I'm done sewing up my wounds."

"Are you kidding I'm not t," Dick started but was cut off by a harsh swat to his tights

"I said stay there"

"Yes Sir" Came the whiney tone. From where he stood Dick could hear Bruce moving the tools around as he added the stitches that he needed to. That's when Dick realized those stitches happened because of his own actions, his own decisions just because Bruce had made him go back to the car and wait for him the man had known there was something more serous going on and all the boy could really think of was himself. The teen thought about it Bruce had been nothing but good to him giving the best of everything, five play rooms which had become a game room that had all the video games his heart could handle, study that was wall to wall with every kind of reading material that he could get his hands on, electronic lab where he could put take things apart and put new stuff together, and many other things not only that he trained him to work at his side and all the man asked for was the boy follow his instructions. Dick couldn't help but kick him it was then he realized what he had actually done in the name of his own greed. The boy didn't even turn to see what Batman had as he walked back into the cave. The guilt was hitting him even harder by this point.

"Robin, come here" The Bat called out after a few minutes. The boy walked over his head down as he didn't want to look at the man's face.

"I'm sorry for what I did out there it was pretty selfish of me." Robin explained.

"I know you're sorry but this time sorry isn't enough. You know what to do" The man stated as the boy paled at the thought of the switch in his mentor's hand connecting with his backside.

"Please no Bruce anything but that."

"You know that when Robin's in trouble this is how we deal with it. Now get yourself ready." Seeing he had no choice the boy walked over to the work table that they normally used for eating or drafting papers as he started unfastening his utility belt and preparing himself while the Batman followed.

"Its all over" Batman stated after he finished lighting the switch into the child's bare hide he then took the hated object breaking it in two before throwing it off to the side before gathering his sobbing boy into his arms. "I'm sorry I had to do that but I need you to remember to keep your head clear when we are on duty it could cost not just victims but your own life as well and I couldn't see my life without you around any longer." Batman explained as he soothed the boy. It didn't take long for Dick to collect himself though he didn't rush to get off the man's lap as he leaned into the man's chest a bit. Bruce didn't push him for a while just let him sit until he heard the clock chime.

"Dickie, its bed time since Robin's not going to be on duty for a while." Dick eyed the man after a minute he didn't care that he was thirteen already he clasped his hands around Bruce's neck

"Carry me." The teen commanded

"You know your getting to big for this don't you?"

"Don't care."

"Well come on Spoiled." Dick smiled at the nickname he was being called at the moment. "Your proud of it aren't you?"

"You bet I am!" The boy chirped out as he got his wish.

The next morning the boy walked down into the kitchen

"Morning Alfred, did Bruce go into the office?"

"Not this morning Master Dick he went to give your team they're assignment they were needed.

"Where are they headed?"

"I didn't get a chance to ask." Dick's face dropped he knew he had put the others at risk by getting himself grounded the way he did.

"They'll be fine Sir."

"I know they will but it still feels weird not to be with them I mean I am part of them" The old man smiled a bit at the boy's expressions.

"Don't take it too hard Master Dick, for now why don't you finish your breakfast then start on some homework I'm sure you're studies could use a little attention." Dick nodded but fiddled with the meal in front of him.

"Alfred I'm not really all that hungry do you mind if we put this up for later?"

"You need to eat Master Dick you know the rules."

"But I really am not hungry."

"You are you just want to pout over your pour choices and that will not be going on now eat every bit of food on that plate you know we do not waist anything around here." Dick sighed but did as told before heading to his study and pulled out his school books and folders he looked into a notebook he had on the side.

"Well I'm going have the rest of the year completed" Dick stated to himself as he started reading through the assignment sheet and started up his computer to get it warmed up and ready for the essay's he had to write. He plugged way through the math and history then realized he was stuck on some of the science. Thinking he decided to text Wally to ask for help before starting to type while he waited for the reply. By the time Bruce came home Dick had just finished printing his paper out and was sticking it into the folder.

"I was coming in to check on you."

"I'm about finished with my homework; sorry if you found I text Wally I was asking a question for the science homework that I was working on because I was stuck."

"I think that's an understandable time to talk to him." Bruce stated as he picked up the folder looking through it he stared stunned.

"You have the whole year's worth of work done already?"

"Yes Sir, I wanted to get a head of everything so that if I ended up on a mission or something that would take a lot of our time that I wouldn't have to worry and my grades wouldn't have to suffer."

"I'm impressed with this everything is actually correct." Bruce stated as he put the folder down.

"So how did the mission go?"

"Pretty well Dick,"

"Good, Bruce next Friday after school I want to take my friends out to dinner somewhere just us is that alright with you?"

"Where would you want to go?"

"I want to take them to the Fish Bowl, as a treat."

"A pretty big treat if you ask me."

"I know but I still want to." The man nodded

"I think we could agree to that are you going to need a little extra cash to help pay for it I mean you are feeding Wally too and you know how he is with that plate he gets."

"I know, just let me look at my account really fast and see." The boy stated as he looked up his numbers.

"I should be able to do it on my own, but I will need your signature of approval to use my card for that much."

"Actually Dick I wanted to give you something for a while but wanted to wait until you would be able to prove you were really mature about it." Bruce told him as he walked over to a chair. Dick walked over to it as well and climbed into his father's lap.

"What's that?" The boy asked as they're blue eyes met.

"This Dick?" The man stated as he held up a credit card. "This is a black credit card meaning there's no limit to it."

"You're trusting me with this?"

"I am because I know that you will use it responsibly. I will expect you to let me know when you are going to use it that way it's not a surprise when I see it on the bill, unless it's an emergency." Dick nodded as that was reasonable "You abuse this card and it's gone.

"Understood." Dick replied and wrapped his arms around the man's neck "Thanks for trusting me with this."

"Your welcome and yes you may use this for the meal you have with your friends" The boy nodded leaning against his father figure.

"Bruce I've been thinking about something and there's something I want to ask you

"Sure what is it?" The boy took a deep breath before sitting up to look the man in the eye before Bruce could see that this was taking a lot from the boy.

"What is it Dick?"

"Would it be wrong if I asked you?" The boy started "No, would it be okay if I called you Dad?" Bruce felt his whole body freeze not with anger but with the longing he'd been wanting, needing from this child. "It wouldn't be something that would be wrong because of my birth father right?"

"I would be honored if you called me Dad, and no it wouldn't anything against your father. I know you love him, and he knows it but he would want you to do what you felt was right and understands that you weren't replacing him."

"Then I want to start calling you Dad then."

"And I will feel more comfortable calling you my son out loud this way then keeping it to myself."

"Why don't you go and get dressed you and I have to celebrate our special occasion." Bruce told him

"Where we going Alfred is about done making dinner."

"I know and as soon as were finished eating the two of us are going out for a few days."

"What about my being grounded?"

"I think we can over look it this time as long as you promise me you've learned something here."

"I have."

"Good go get a shower, and a bag packed you'll see what I have instore."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Dick did what he was told Bruce walked outside to his jet and attached the fuel hose to it. While he did let it gas up, he took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Great, I'll see you then." Bruce stated just as Dick walked out.

"Who was that?"

"Just someone, we still have about twenty minutes before we'll be ready,"

"Okay"

"Do you have everything your going to need?"

"I think so why?"

"We're going to be gone for a few days remember."

"Oh yeah"

"Do you have your tooth brush?"

"Yes Bruce,"

"What about clothes"

"Yes Bruce,"

"Night clothes"

"Yes Bruce" Dick answered again as he started placed his bag into the plane,

"What about underpants?"

"YES!" The boy yelped as his face turned deep red. "Gees!"

"What about Eleanor?" Bruce asked knowing full and well that the teen still slept with the stuff toy. He had learned along time ago that Dick didn't sleep too well if he didn't have it.

"I have everything I need."

"Good, the fridge is stocked fully and ready to go your plane activities are also set up so you can keep busy while we fly."

"Where are we going?" Dick asked again.

"I said it was a surprise."

"Your surprises always drive me nuts."

"And why's that little boy?"

"Because you make it impossible to figure out!"

"And that's the point sometimes you don't need to know until it happens." Bruce answered with a smile. "Go ahead and buckle up we're going to be taking off soon," he told the child after a few minutes.

"Do you want me to help navigate?"

"Just through the take off, Dickie boy." The boy nodded and got himself ready he loved this part of flying.

"This isn't going to turn into a Bat's needed in the middle of type trip is it?"

"No I asked some of the others to fill in,"

"Damn this is big."

"And what does that mean?" Bruce asked.

"Never mind." Dick answered quickly as Bruce sat down. The man just gave the boy a look as he started the plane. Dick breathed a sigh of relief when Bruce let the comment slide instead he kept his focus on trying to figure out where they were going.

"Dickie, we're at the correct altitude if you want to go and play for a while."

"No not yet I want to sit up here for a while." The boy leaned over to the window and looked out onto the land trying to figure out if he could figure out where they were going.

"Hey, Short Pants wake up" A familiar voice called out shaking him. Dick's eyes opened finding his best friend staring at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Bruce, called my Uncle and invited us on this trip with you."

"He did?"

"Take it he didn't tell you."

"No he's in this I'm going to surprise the heck out of you kick."

"That can be a good thing right?"

"It can also be a bad thing at times too. I've witnessed it more than once." Dick told him as Barry also walked onto the plane.

"You can have my seat Barry, Wally and I will take the seat towards the back were all my fun stuff is."

"Just remember to start playing after your at correct altitude again Dick"

"I will Bruce." The teen called out.

"You have a way to measure how high up we are don't you?" Wally asked

"Yep and I did want to talk to you about something before I run it by the other's in our team."

"Really, what?"

"Tell you once I know that Bruce and Barry aren't listening." Wally eyed him

"This is going to get us in trouble isn't it?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just about every time you've said that in the past left us both either in a sore spot or grounded for a while, just tell me this isn't going to have us grounded for life, I do like having a date every so often you know."

"No this won't get us in trouble I promise but it is going to be kind of tricky, and will need a lot of work to iron out all the kinks." Wally nodded to this as Dick looked at the computer watch of his.

"There is a gage that will tell us when we can take off our belts and move around I'm itching do something."

"Like what?"

"A video game."

"You can play a video game up here?"

"Yep you better believe it. Bruce set up this whole are for me to keep busy he said he did it not long after he took me on my first trip on here." Dick explained.

"Why did he do that?"

"Said if he was glad that was a short flight if he had been on a long on that he would had to get a room with the Joker."

"You got on his nerves that bad?"

"Yep." Dick answered trust me that flight ended up being no fun for myself either became rather painful if you know what I mean."

"I get it." Wally replied rubbing a spot on his backside just at the thought, "Remember my Uncle has given me a few of those as well." Dick nodded in answer after about ten more minutes of waiting he then pressed the release button on his seat belt and stood.

"You want a snack?"

"Sure what do you have?"

"We'll see," Dick replied as he headed to the small fridge and opened it, "We have pudding, and some cheese, carrot sticks and ranch; we have stuff for sandwiches,"

"Pudding sounds good." Dick nodded and pulled two cups out along with a couple cans of soda along with the cheese, and lunch meat along with a box of crackers out of one of the cupboards.

"Hey guy's what are you up to?"

"Uncle Barry! We're getting something to eat"

"Help yourself we always have this thing stocked up." Dick told the man, "We're going to go back and sit down while we play a game."

"Sounds fun, be good and Wally don't fill up on junk remember you do get air sick at times."

"I know but I do have those pills in me."

"Make sure you take another with that food since your body will burn it off before long."

"I will."

"That's got to be a pain."

"It is, you should see what happens when I need something for a headache I always end up needing an Iv for it."

"I would just deal with the headache." Dick responded.

"I've tried that but ended up getting really sick because with my speed that feeling is like having your head rolled over by a truck repeatedly."

"Ouch!"

"You bet. And it makes you sicker then a dog at that point and can last for a few days."

"I guess I would take the needle over that." Dick stated as he pressed start on the controller he had.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Guys we're going to be landing soon, so go ahead and start turning everything off." Bruce called out from his chair.

"Got it." The boy's responded and hit the save button before turning everything off and fastening they're belts.

"Wally, here take this" Barry told him handing his nephew two of the motion sickness pills.

"Thanks" The teen responded and followed the instructions.

"You still need it?"

"Yeah at least at take off and landings, they still make me sick and two pills will take the edge off for those few minutes. And answer that question that's starting in your head, I do use them when suiting up for the bio ship."

"I never see you"

"Because it's at the speed of sound."

"Guess that makes since." Dick replied as they felt the plane starting to land. Wally looked out the window.

"Can you figure out where we are from here yet?"

"No I can't"

"Boys when we land grab your bags and put these on" Barry told them handing the two boys a blindfold and a set of ear plugs "Bruce will be putting the plane away."

"Understood." The both of them replied.

"And Wally, remember no powers here unless it's needed."

"I know,"

"Just reminding you"

"Uncle Barry can't you tell us where we are?"

"Not just yet, but you will know in a little while." As soon as they felt the plane's wheels hit the runway the boys followed they're instructions Wally grabbed onto Dick's hand to make sure he could keep track of his brother.

"He's going into protective mode Bruce." Barry stated.

"I see that."

"Man I hate this" Dick growled as he felt his best friend start pulling him as they started walking.

An hour went by before the groups of four were in the hotel room Bruce looked at Barry

"Get your camera ready, you know they're faces are going to be priceless."  
"Don't I know it." Barry stated as he gave a grin. "Thanks this is going to be the best father son outing."

"Thought it would be appropriate for the start of mine and Dick's new life." With that both men took the blindfolds off as the boys realized what was outside the room.

"Wait no way," Wally spat "Are you kidding?"

"If your dreaming then I must be as well" Dick replied to his friends question.

"No you two are not dreaming this is your gift" Bruce told them both as the looked

"We're at Disneyworld!" Wally stammered "This is so cool!" He stated again as he zipped back and forth to all the windows.

"Calm down a bit your going to create a tornado inside this room!" Barry told him with a laugh.

"As soon as you two are fresh enough we can all do on into the park."

"Got it!" Wally shot off into the bathroom and shut the door.

"I'm going to go get us some nice," Barry stated knowing Bruce and Dick needed a moment.

"Thanks Bruce this really means a lot to me." Dick stated

"I know this is probably your billionth time here,"

"I know but this time it means more."

"Why?"

"Because it really is a celebration this time."

"I know that's why I wanted to have your best friend with you that way we could have a family outing."

"You mean your starting to see Wally and Barry as family as well?"

"I am but don't ever say anything about that."

"Don't you worry I won't" Dick answered as he heard the water stop running

"And we will find away spend some times alone here, but so will Barry he's going to want some moments to himself with Wally as well."

"So who's hungry?" the red head asked as he walked out

"We all are" Barry answered as he walked back in the room, "And you need to dry that hair just a little more you're dripping all over!" The man stated with a laugh as he grabbed a towel and ruffled his nephew's hair a bit with it before grabbing a brush and running it through the mess.

"Okay now we're ready to eat." Barry told them

"Now we are attached to the park so if you get lost just look for the Grand adventure hotel and head to room 202." Bruce instructed as he handed each boy a map. After we have lunch you two can go off on your own for a few hours but we will meet up again for dinner then we can do things with the parent we came with"

"Sounds good to me so where are we eating?"

"I figured you two could decide that." Bruce told them "and there's one more thing."

"What?" Bruce handed both of them a gift card that had 500.00 on it  
"Whoa dude! Are you seeing what I am?"

"Yeah, thanks Bruce." Dick called out. As he put his in his wallet and turned to his friend now we can really have a good time can't we?"

"You bet!" Wally answered as he led the group to a hotdog cart. "This is what I want!" The boy told them as he ordered six dogs for himself. Barry winced at this but said nothing.

"Thanks for doing this for him us Bruce, Wally's thankful himself he's just a little over exited right now."

"I know his actions are saying thanks for him." The man told him. "You don't think Dick's ever forgotten a time or two?"

"You wouldn't have guessed it"

"He has and remembers a little later and will come back and say thanks for everything all at once. Don't worry about it though."

"I won't. Say what do you have planned for Dick's birthday I know its in a few weeks?"

"I've got a lot planned that's the other reason I brought him here so he can be distracted for a while. I had to have an area of my yard redone so I could have something's built for one of his gifts they're both going to blow him away."

"This is it Wally, my idea." Dick asked as they walked off way from the adults a little while later after they've finished eaten.

"What is?"

"This place has given me my idea."

"Are you going to fill me in on this great surprise you want to do for the mentors?"

"Sure," Dick then leaned over and started whispering his plot.

"Ooh that's good they'll like that," Wally stated "Okay how are you going to pull that off?"

"That part might be easy I've been learning a lot about buying houses, buildings and things so I can just go off of that and ask about lands and such." Wally nodded

"Okay how are we going to earn the money?"

"The old fashion way by working."

"While juggling school, and missions?"

"Yeah if the adults can do it with regular jobs so can we. We'll talk to the team when we get back and see what ideas they can come up with. And if anyone asks we can just say its team bonding and we want to start getting our own equipment and such you know looking after ourselves." Dick explained.

"Man I hope you know what you're doing." Wally told him then pointed. "Dude lets go on that!"

"You mean the haunted mansion?"

"Yeah!"

"Sure why not." The thirteen year old answered as they headed over to the large line.

"Its going to be kind of nice to be able to show them how much we're appreciate what they've done for us and will do for us in the future you know. I figured we could even do a nice dinner for the mentors you know have a sort of a Father's day type thing for them where they get the day off of everything if they choose and we they're partners take care of what ever they ask." Dick explained.

"I think that would be great and the big project will be the present to all of them"

"Right now we have to keep it to ourselves until we can revile the surprise. You know I'm even going to as Roy if he wants to get in on this I mean he does kind of owe Ollie for things as well he might even be the ticket we need to get some of the things we'd need a signature from someone over eighteen." Dick told him. Wally nodded

"And we don't need as much of a construction crew we have half of that ourselves with M'gnn's abilities, yours, and Connors."

"I got that one" Wally told him as the line moved forward.

"Hey guys!" The boys both turned seeing Bruce and Barry walking up towards the line.

"How's it going?"

"Good, we've been on fifteen different rides already."

"That's cool, grabbed something for you Wally."

"What's that?" The teen asked just as a set of mouse ears were placed on his head.

"So cool!"

"After this ride would you want to get an ice cream with me Wally?" Barry asked the teen nodded

"Sure,"

"Where are you going to put that?" Dick asked with a laugh

"Why do you ask that?" Barry asked as the line moved up a little more

"Because he's already had the six hotdogs for lunch, two popcorns one, Carmel corn, two cotton candies."

"Anything good for you in that?"

"I had an apple."

"A candied apple that had chocolate chips, marshmallows, and chocolate cookie crumbs all over it." Dick shot back

"Hey! That apple happened to be huge!" Wally chirped out in his own defense, "and you had some of that as well you know!"

"Not as much as you did though." He responded with a laugh.

"We'll talk a few minutes more after you two get done there." Barry stated as he noticed the wait wasn't too much longer for the boys. He turned to Bruce with a laugh

"I think I'll need to pick up some stomach aides for him tonight."

"You think he can make himself sick on all that sugar?"

"I know it he's done it once or twice and his body's not use to it I don't allow him to have that much of it."

"Have you ever looked into his room at the cave there's candy of all kinds in there,"

"That I didn't know, maybe we'll be doing a room clean there before long." Barry stated as he watched the boys walk out.

"Okay Wally about that ice cream?"

"Yeah would be great! Dick I'll see you later."

"Got it, and remember what I said about the squirrel." Wally blinked for a minute before catching on.

"Gotcha!"

"What about a,"

"Don't worry about it Uncle Barry, trust me you don't wanna know."

"One of Dick's crazy ideas?"

"Yeah"

"Enough said." The man told him as the two walked off.

"So little Bird, having a good time?"

"The best Bruce thanks again for everything." The boy stated looking at he man's eyes.

"It's not a big deal you've earned it all." Bruce told him "I know we've been here a billion and one times now but this time it is a lot more special." Dick told him "I have my dad here with me, I have my best friend what could make it better?" Dick asked as he sat down on the man's lap. Bruce stiffened a little all the physical contact outside of the house was something he was still not really use to true he was getting better but it was still hard at times. He did start loosening up as he watched some people smile at the two.

"You know we've both come a long ways in these few short years." Bruce told him

"I know I think we've been healing off each other and that's a good thing right?"

"You know it is, Son." Bruce replied as he set the boy on the ground and stood.

"Lets go see what ride we can get on ourselves."

"That sounds fun, how about Magic Mountain?" Dick asked "Then we take both those speedsters to that BBQ that they have that thing was made for those two!"

"Actually that might be a fun idea I'll let Barry know as soon as we meet up with him again."

"K."

"So honestly how much sugar did you eat?"

"Not that much I had one thing of cotton candy, one candied apple not so loaded, and a chocolate cookie so far."

"Just checking."

"I might have more later but my gut doesn't handle food like Wally's" Bruce nodded.

"Oh and Bruce I wanted to ask you a question on what you've been teaching me about business.

"Alright sure,"

"This place had gotten me to thinking what would it cost to run a place like this?"

"A lot of time, money and work."

"Okay,"

"First you'd want to invest in some land, and that cost would depend on the size of that land, then they're the costs other costs of tearing down things around it and building new things to replace those, or if you would purchase something that is run down you would have a little less expensive how ever you would have all the costs of repairing things, not only that you have people to run the park for you."

"Oh so a lot right?"

"I can't tell you the numbers right off the top of my head you'd need to wait for me to get to a pad of paper or something to tell you that answer."

"Okay." Dick stated as they're line moved a towards the entrance.


End file.
